narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gods Can Be Taken Down
Sigma versus Reikoku "Is this to begin now?" Reikoku stated, visualizing his cold personality towards Sigma. Reikoku, began to rise into the air. Sigma looked as Reikoku rose into this air, his facial expression was blank, and not even the Sage of Six Paths, could change it at that moment. "I'll make you pay for everything you've ever done. Killing my son, and everything that fall above those things. I won't allow you to walk these grounds, without a hint of regret." Sigma reached to his back pulling forth his Gunbai, "And this'll be the weapon you'll fall to." Reikoku grew a large smile upon his face, "You'd better hope you can do it quickly. Or else, you'll be in for a rude awakening." Reikoku lifted his hands into the air, waved it. His shot towards Sigma, and ultimately sent him flying back. "Even powerful as before." "Sigma, this battle won't be like when you were younger! It'll be more difficult, remember, last time you couldn't even scar me. And if you take too long, this world will most certainly be consumed in darkness. Sigma stood up, and vanished appearing behind Reikoku. "I thought I told you...." Reikoku, turned around and low sweep Sigma, but instead met the strong rib cage of his Susanoo. "And I thought I told you....I'll make you pay." Reikoku, took a quick step back. Creating a good amount of room between the two. "Lava Style: Lava Monster Jutsu" Sigma looked, and Reikoku shot lava from his mouth, upwards. "He's preventing me from jumping!" Sigma's Susanoo, put it's hand up to protect him from the lava from above, but the Lava melted right through it. "Shit!" Using his gunbai, Sigma erected a barrier. "Where's Aoi, when I need him" "Don't worry about Aoi....He's preoccupied..Both him and that wife of his." Reikoku announces... "You'd better not-" Reikoku cut Sigma off, I already know. He's your prophet, as well as how you need him to keep your spirit from leaving this world. Doesn't matter where's Naidō" Sigma's eyes widened, and he closed them. "I promise, if anything happens to Aoi or Tomiko, you'll die worse than thought was possible." Sigma then gripped his gunbai even tighter than before. "What about Omega Uchiha, theres a person he's fighting too. He didn't tell you did he? I can asure you he won't previal." Sigma was done listening to anything Reikoku wanted to say further, his full on Susanoo took on it's complete form. "Here is where it'll all come to an end. As you seen by my grandfather, GODS CAN BE TAKEN DOWN." Sigma launched his Gunbai, at a full speed towards Reikoku, but leaning his head to the left Reikoku dodged it. "Very well then Sigma." Reikoku took off in Sigma's direction, Sigma held his hand out in front of himself, and the Gunbai suddenly was attracted, and changed it's direction, where it smacked Reikoku in the back of his head. "It appears you under estimate me as always." Reikoku stood up, and smiled at Sigma. "Sigma, you know that, such a technique won't even phase me." Reikoku chuckled at Sigma's move. "How could a man that grins all the time, be so evil?" Reikoku shurgged his shoulders, "I'm not evil. We've been through this. You and I both know what I'm trying to do is a good addition to this world." Suddenly, Sigma began to sniff around. "Oh no, Aoi and Tomiko" Sigma's shadow suddenly arose from the ground and began to take Sigma's physical appearance. "You know" Sigma stated, and the clone took off. "Oh, so you've figured out? Doesn't matter. All that I concern about is, capturing you. Ten-Tails" Reikoku folded his arms. The skys began to thunder clap. And a lavaball began to shower down on Sigma. "How will you evade this one Sigma? Use the Susanoo, and it'll be burnt right trough." Sigma's eye's gleamed, and with a single stroke, the lava ball began to distort away. "Ahh, Kamui is it? I'm guessing that you've gotten the Datara under your control, you've been able to use kamui again? Doesn't matter." This time more of the lava balls summoned, and there were extremely too many for him to warp away. What was he to do this time? However Sigma didn't give up. Sigma's Susanoo hand rose from the ground, and it's rib cage began to support his back. "Sigma you don't listen do you?" Reikoku stated looking down on Sigma who yet insisted on using Susanoo despite his warning. In the Susanoo's hand seven tomoe appeared. He threw one at one of the right lava balls. However, his technique was consumed by the Reikoku's own technique. "I've got to keep pushing!" Sigma stated, as he replaced the lost seventh orb and threw the entire structure at one of the balls. "If only they were a bit fast. However it won't matter I've already prepared my technique." Reikoku stated observing Sigma as he waited on his next turn. Sigma's Yasaka Magatama broke through the first boulder but kept going straight. "Well done Sigma, but there are seven more." Sigma mentally moved the Susanoo's hand, and the seven tomoe formed a star-like structure. It pulled back and collided with another lava ball, destroying it. Within a matter of time, Sigma destroyed all of the lava balls. "Reikoku, today I will see you at my feet. So release your full power!" Sigma stated with his gunbai in hand. "I must put this in the words of Madara. Our battle is nothing compared to my battle against the Sage. Your intellect isn't even comparable. You have more power than the Sage, overly. But your intellect of how you use them is what drives me to believe no. I'll use my power if you force me." Trivial Game Aoi versus Itsuki "Shit I hope he isn't in too trouble, I can feel Sigma's and another person fighting from here." Aoi says to himself waiting. "This woman needs to hurry up, I need to get to where I feel this fighting." Aoi says frantically pacing back and forth in front of a restroom. Then out from behind him, a fist comes flying at his face, connecting right on his forehead sending him flying. "This woman happens to be pregnant with your child, so things like this take time. But don't think that because I am pregnant with this child I won't whoop some ass, ya hear?" an angry Tomiko Uzumaki says coming out of the restroom. "Yeah I hear, its just that for some reason I can feel that Sigma is fighting. And the person he is fighting I can feel isn't someone to be underestimated with." Aoi says as him and Tomiko start walking to their house "Aww, shoot, you don't have to worry about Sigma, from what I hear and you have told me about him, he is strong, so you should't worry that much about him." "Yeah, I guess your right." Aoi says as they keep walking to their house. A man floated on the top of Aoi's house, and from what it appeared, it was Itsuki. "Oh, home as where you were intending to go?" Holding his hands out towards the house, Itsuki was able to concentrate, a large orb of pure . He then shot it at their house, destroying it leaving no even the foundation. "Haha! Now what, where will you go!? Everything Sigma told you was a lie! From prophet, to his origins. How could you even trust someone like him. He's blood of Madara Uchiha! The man who previously led this world into darkness. How could you be such a reckless fool!" As the large explosion occurred, Aoi gets in front of Tomiko to shield her from anything that could of been harmful to her. After everything died down, Aoi gets up and makes his wife stay down as she was about to take matters into her own hand. After listening to what the man said, Aoi responded, "Because, although Madara lead the world into darkness, he was leading it into peace as well." Aoi says looking at the man with his fist clinched, "Who the hell are you, and why have you destroyed our house?" Aoi asks the man, the only thing keeping him from instantly attacking once the explosion occurred was Tomiko, for she had something very precious to him, and he didn't want to risk it being unprotected. "Who are you, a puny runt, to ask a God, me, any question." Itsuki glared at the woman, whom Aoi was so desperate to save. "The woman aye?" Itsuki let his hand down to his side, and created a blaze clone. With brute speed it dash past Aoi, leaving behind it's Killing Intent paralyzing the man, and his wife. Pulling his hand back, he hit Tomiko extremely hard knocking her a distance away. "Now now, Clone, why so rough? Come on Aoi, might as well have some play time, since Sigma is about to die anyway." As the clone puts Aoi in the Killing Intent, Aoi was stricken with fear, not for his life, but for his wife. As he turns his head everything moved in slow motion, as he saw the clone hit Tomiko and sent her flying. Aoi's Sharingan instantly activated without his will and he broke out of the Killing Intent because of his stronger Intent to kill Itsuki. Tomiko's tumble is broken by a tree that was yards away. In the small moment after Tomiko was hit, Aoi points his finger by the Clone's head and fires 5 shots rapidly. He shot them so fast that the clone wouldn't even get away in time to dodge them. All while Aoi was doing this his eyes were glued onto Itsuki. "Now that's the I've been waiting on." Itsuki states as he weaves a few hand seals, and a dragon emerges from the ground opening it's mouth. In the next flash, it shot out a bullet of it's own towards Tomiko, at which it passed Aoi. "Handle it, can't ya?" Aoi's sharingan recorded the hand signs and everything else that went on. Aoi didn't move and inch and the bullets were Blocked by and invisible force. Aoi then weaves hand signs to creates a shadow clone and a little extra hand signs, and sends it over to Tomiko to protect her. "The cursive crimson-eye. As Sigma would say. Hmph....poor kid. How could Sigma leave his prophecy up to a small boy. Who wasn't evil capable of awakening his Mangekyō Sharingan." Itsuki laughed, and raised his hands to his side, and suddenly floating fire balls appeared around him. "I've summon, one hundred of these. Think you can take em?" Itsuki then made the tiger hand seal, and the balls turned into demonistic balls, that swarmed all three of his opponents. "This'll be to good." Aoi's sharingan again records the process of what Itsuki was doing. "Seems like Fire will be my new Nature after I finish you." Aoi then stomps on the ground and immediately after, a spout of water comes up in a high pressurized stream. After that, and a large amount of water comes roaring up out of the ground towards Itsuki in an overlapping wave that would douse the lanterns. While this was going on, Aoi weaves a few one handed hand seals out of the sight of Itsuki because of the wave of water. He held his hand out and was able to absorb Aoi's wave. Itsuki, had a keen vision, one in which couldn't compare to the naked eye. It were as if his eye itself was a dōjutsu. Though because of the wave he wouldn't be able to adapt the first time. "Taking away my sight aye?" Itsuki, with no hand seals, made a metal poll appear behind the wave next to Aoi. The signs Aoi weaved would cause a disruption in the wind, allowing Itsuki to use his ears to the fullest extent. "Hmph" As the first dispersed, Itsuki noted of his failure, but made it a success. Around Tomiko a steel cage would appear, it would then vanish and appear on the side of Itsuki. "Now to await your next move." Right before all the water was sucked away, 3 water clones came out of the water, as they were being sucked in, one of them grabbed Itsuki's head in an attempt to crush his skull, but it was too late. The clone was sucked in, then Aoi smiled. Aoi then rushes towards Itsuki for a taijutsu fight. Itsuki looked at the boy, and just as he did so, he launched over a thousand lead at Aoi, a such a speed he wouldn't be able to dodge it. Tomiko would still be locked in the cage next to him, and Itsuki made the boar hand seal. A large blob of melted metal appeared over the cage, and in a flash pour down over the cage. "How will you protect her, or take a few leads to the body. It won't kill you though, but at least it'll nudge you." As the billets and the melted metal hits Aoi and Tomiko, the techniques hit absolutely nothing but air. Then that's when the technique Aoi devised took into place, the world was then inverted in Itsuki's eyes. The ground was above, and the sky was below, "Which way is up? Which way is Down? Which is Left? and Which is Right?" Aoi says appearing in front of Itsuki. Aoi then takes weaves another few hand sign, then takes out a kunai and throws it at Itsuki. Aoi caught Itsuki in the technique when his clone grabbed his Itsuki's head, when the clone did that, it performed the technique. Itsuki was able to adapt to the genjutsu world, and instead of fighting for what is up or down, left or right he stood there. In a flash Itsuki was gone. Leaving not a single trace, in-fact this was the pole he put into place earlier. It infact, acted as a molding tool for his Fire Clone Technique, the clone was actually the one who'd gotten captured within the genjutsu. Outside of the genjutsu sat a beaten up Tomiko brutally abused. Though as stated, Itsuki was out of sight. Aoi looks at his wife, he saw how abused she was, the blood and bruising all over her body. As he rushed to her side to see how she was, he noticed blood coming from the dress she had on, at first he didn't want to believe what he thought, but upon further inspection, it was true. Itsuki, had taken advantage of that chance, to get ahold of Tomiko, showing the whole thing was a diversion from the jump. Aoi's body quivered in shock, and his killing intent, sky rocketed through the roof. "Tomiko!" He shouted, hoping to at least get a response. Touching her neck, Aoi was unable to detect Tomiko's pulse. Aoi quivered in fear. Had he lost his wife, who he deared so much? Or worse, had he lost the child, that had yet to see the face of the shinobi world? Aoi's face is poured in tears, as his emotions had no other persona. "Please Tomiko! Answer me!" Though, Tomiko, was still non-responsive. Aoi, was able to understand, yet still unable to keep his emotions in tact. "Please, be patient Tomiko, and wait for be." He said as all his tears laid on Tomiko's face. He laid he down and stood up, and the tears flowed like a stream. He sprang forward, heading in the direction, Ituki's scent came from. While dashing, Aoi's eyes shut close, and he began to wipe his tears. After all the tears were gone, Aoi reopened his eyes, revealing his new prowess, a dark blue eye, containing a black pupil. Around the pupil lied three tomoes, that appeared to be thickened and connected. This was surely known as his unqiue; Mangekyō Sharingan. In the distance, Itsuki saw what he thought to be Sigma. "Sigma, how you get here? Your supposed to be fighting Reioku." The Sigma Clone glared at Itsuki, "Where's Aoi." He asked, Itsuki smiled, "What does it matter! I have no intentions of fighting you." Sigma smiled as well, very well then." Sigma's crimson eye, reflected of the night sky, "Dengekiteki Misueru" "Wait Sigma." A voice says in the distance right before Sigma performed the technique. "He is mine, do not touch him; he destroyed my house, hurt my wife, and killed my unborn baby. I need to handle him for doing this, so if you don't mind please step back." Aoi says as he gets beside the clone of Sigma. Aoi, who's head was down said, "Itsuki, before you die I want to say thank you, you allowed me to awaken my new power, and with this power I will end you................Ryōjin!!" Aoi says as he looks up with his left eye open and right eye closed looking at Itsuki. As he said the word Ryōjin, water started to form out of thin air around Itsuki, forming into a water prison-like sphere. Itsuki laughed..."Haha. Hahahaha! For thinking you, with a mere Mangekyō Sharingan could even meet my standard." Itsuki, began to multiply. All protected by Itsuki's armor. "You'll need to think deeper." Aoi then makes the water retreat towards him. Then Aoi manipulates the Ryoujin waters towards the trees and grass behind him, the waters of Ryoujin instantly suck out the water from the brush, the plants then wither away as the amount of water is increased. Aoi then morphs the Ryoujin into large needles, thousands of them floating all above and around Aoi, all pointing towards Itsuki. The water was so compact that it could very well penetrate earth and other harder substances, the needles are then thrown into Itsuki and his clones, destroying most of them, not from the stabbing, but from the effects of Ryoujin. Aoi then creates more Ryoujin waters around himself, while still trying to hit Itsuki. Itsuki stood there, "Sigma you know not to let ants attack alone. Which is why it is nearly rare to see them by themselves." The needles pierced directly through Itsuki's clones, and when they made it to him, stopped. One, which had been going to his chest, managed to rip through his shirt, only to see his body was coated by some armor. "Impervious Armor. Suits just right. Now, Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind!" The waters of Ryoujin encase Aoi and the lightning hits the water but has no effect, not only that but the point where Ryoujin hit Itsuki, his armour started to rust. "Seems like there are 3 effects of this technique." Aoi says as he starts to make the Ryoujin waters circle around the area gathering liquid from every thing that had water; soon the whole battlefield was full of dead and withering life, and the waters of Ryoujin became greater. Soon, Aoi had a exceptionally large wave of pure Ryoujin water, he then hops on the wave and starts surfing towards Itsuki. Itsuki laughed, as he did he took a dashing step forward. "You be little to much!" He stated, as the previous steel armor, fell off of his body. Aoi on the waves was the perfect chance for him to relaunch a technique of his arsenal. As the two got closer, Itsuki endured a Killing Intent onto Aoi. "His waters, have a conductivity...Very well then." From four points, Four Iron poles, and four steel poles where created. Aoi was not affected at all by the Killing Intent as not only did he feel it before, but instead of envisioning his own death, he replaced it with envisioning Itsuki's death. Aoi's was still on his wave, and now it was about to overwhelm Itsuki being only a few feet away. Itsuki, began to continue his pathway. "Intelligent boy. Even surpasses Sigma..." However, as they got closer, Itsuki's body began to breakdown, into small metallic-particles. All of the particles floated around the area. Sigma's clone began to weave hand seals, "I have to do something." Sigma took a nice step-back waiting for the perfect time. "Aoi won't be able to handle this technique." "What the hell is he doing now?" Aoi asks himself as the wave of water engulfs the area Itsuki was. Aoi stills the wave and waits on Itsuki as in his mind, Itsuki was most likely dead from the Ryoujin's effects. The metallic particles fell to the ground. However, in a clear view, there were a few more particles, that remained floating, as if they had shed from the former metal. The all headed towards Aoi, at a speed enough to kill him. ''"He'd better keep those Ryoujin waters up. If he let's down for a second. It's all over." Aoi could see the particles with his eyes, so he wrapped himself in Ryoujin Waters, when the particles hit the waters, the Ryoujin wrapped itself around the particles. Then like the previous particles, the particles would fall to the ground. Was this another unknown effect of the Ryoujin possibly? Aoi would stand on the wave still surrounded by the Ryoujin waters waiting on an attack. Goals Itsuki's particles began to roll towards each other, merging together to create his original body. His armor rusted, however, he literally walked right out of. Aoi, I've pretty much completed my goal already. His armor laid on the ground like shed skin. "Itsuki's immortality...So that's the technique that grants it to him. I hadn't told Aoi about it." Itsuki begins to weave a few hand seals, "I'll show you the full power of the gods!" The ground under Itsuki began to shake. It was unstable even Aoi's waters couldn't hold up against the earth absorbing it. Right over Aoi, a large sensation of metal rained over. Covering a extent of a nine-mile radius. Enough to crush Aoi and Sigma's clone, and extensively himself. The metal blob fell directly down at a speed the Sharingan wouldn't be able to comprehend. His Sigma and Aoi having to worry about the ground below them caving in, as well as the structure dropping down on top they wouldn't be able to react. The large sensation of metal rained on Aoi, but Aoi's Ryoujin reacted just in time to cover him, but Aoi still was injured. Bones were broken, and he had a little internal bleeding. When the metal began to harden, it would prevent Aoi from escaping; Aoi was beginning to loose consciousness. "Is.......is this it.......Tomiko.........I'm sorry." As Aoi was about to drift off into unconsciousness, a light appeared in his consciousness, and an unknown person walked from it. But from what Aoi could see, the person had long hair, and was tall, but that was all he could see. It was a man, Aoi couldn't see his face, but then in a very deep voice the man says, "Aoi Uchiha....Who are you?" Then man says. "Who am I, who the fuck are you, how the hell do you know my na-------" Then man cuts Aoi off and says, "Watch who you are talking to!!! I ask who are you because right now, You are acting like a pitiful dog. Tail stuck between his legs, here about to die from a mock god." Aoi gets up in his consciousness and doesn't say anything. "Come here." the man says, Aoi doesn't comply but then Aoi is pulled towards the man, but he still couldn't see his face. Then man then touches Aoi on his head and gives him extra chakra, a new ability, and gives him a Trident. "Take this, with this, he will be no match for you." Then man says as he disappears. In the real world Aoi wakes back up and the ground started to rumble and crack, water started to seep from up under where the sensation of metal crushed Aoi. Then the ground really started to shake and crack as where Aoi was the metal began to crack. Then the metal gave way as Aoi started to float out of where he was carrying his new weapon. He then floats in mid air and looks a Itsuki, Aoi had torrents of water floating around him as well. His Mangekyou Sharingan was still activated and his wounds were healed, Aoi then says, "I think this may be the last battle, Come at me." Itsuki noticed Aoi's new weapon. And was easily able to decipher it as his source of power. "Lord Reikoku, has prepared the technique. It is time for me to begin mine as well. The metal laid still on Sigma. Suddenly, A light from under the metal shined bright blue. "Naidō Banshō!" The quoted that was stated, and the metal split in half. From the split stood Sigma. He had his Lame in hand. "I see, I must begin quickly!" Itsuki jump into the air looking at Aoi's feet. Signifying he found a way to fight against the Sharingan and it's genjutsu. Itsuki's hands where covered in earth, however it's effect was what was significant. If anything comes into contact with him is easily turned into either one of his chakra natures. A physical touch to the shinobi would stop them for at least three minutes. Itsuki charge at Aoi, "I only have one chance at this!" Aoi looks at Itsuki incoming, he then lands on the ground and with a simple tap with his Trident, a large body of water was made almost instantly. The metel that was created sunk into the water signifying that the water was pretty deep. Then Aoi raises his hand and out from the water came a hand created from the water from under Itsuki about the size of the Wood Release: Hotei Technique and it went to grab Itsuki. Then as that happened, Aoi raised his trident up and above Itsuki formed thousands of water needles; the needles just laid dormant though. Picture perfect. Itsuki plan was going perfectly, "I can't believe hasn't sensed yet. They fact that Sigma is a clone. Reduces his sensing capabilities. So technically I have the advantage here." Itsuki pulled his fist back, and pushed it forward making it collide with the fist of Aoi. Upon contact, the waters would begin to dissolve into the fist of Itsuki. "No matter if this technique is Mangekyō based, it still uses the water based properties. Making it vulnerable to being soaked by chalra absorbing earth fist. The waters would bind to Itsuki, allowing him to absorb them to nothing. "This is it." Sigma smashed his left hand into the ground, creating a barrier that held Itsuki behind its walls. "Sigma you...don't know when to stop. All we are trying to do, is achieve our goals. Much like you." As Itsuki hit the hand, the hand ineffective even with Itsuki's Chakra absorption; what Itsuki didn't realize was that the had had absolutely no chakra within it, so it couldn't be absorbed. The hand which was in a grabbing motion at the time grabs Itsuki and squeezes him very tightly, the grip was enough to crush rock. Then the water needles Aoi also made before then go in to stab Itsuki while he was in the grip of the hand. Itsuki begins to bloat from the water he soaked in. And now the proportion of his final technique of the hour began. His body consistent grew, growing larger in mass. "Just what is he plotting!?" Sigma stated watching the man grow into a blob. He used to Sharingan to survey Itsuki. "Ugh! How could I have been so blind! But when!?" FLASHBACK Itsuki broke himself down into metallic particles...Then those particles shed. FLASHBACK END "He never removed his armor! He created a clone of the particles and managed to slip away! Aoi, we must move now! This isn't Itsuki, however it is a bomb, that is concealed to draw in water, using the earth, and should explode when ever he applies a electrical charge onto himself." Sigma ran over to Aoi, and extensively past him, signifying it was time to move. "Where are you going? This blast will cover a 40 mile radius, you can't run!" "I beg to differ." Aoi says as he taps the water with his trident and up comes 3 water horses, Aoi hops on one while the other two went for Tomiko and Sigma. Once the horse picked up Tomiko, it regrouped with Aoi, the horses went well over 300 mph as the third horse catches up with Sigma with Aoi behind. "Sigma, hop on the horse, its no way we will outrun the blast on foot, these horses will get us out of the blast rage quick." Aoi says. Sigma looked back, the horse hot on his trail. It galloped that the stallion in resembled, with the speed of a mustang (mustang is a horse). Sigma jumped on of it, still got that raijin kunai I gave you?" Sigma asked holding firmly to his stead his one hand. "It's futile! Five...four..." Itsuki stated while his body continued to bloat. "Aoi, now would be a good time to pull them out!" Aoi pats himself down and couldn't find it. Then Tomiko's horse pulls up on the side of him and she passes him the FTG Kunai. "Sigma, here!!" Aoi says as he tosses Sigma a Kunai. To slow the explosion down, Aoi makes a wall of water appear behind them that was very tall and thick. It could withstand and slow the explosion down from reaching them. Sigma grabbed the kunai, and was extensively able to connect them to his own seals. "We're going up!" Sigma shouting giving him just enough time to evade the explosion The Battle Begins The clone Sigma threw the kunai back to Tomiko, and disappeared. Aoi, Tomiko, and Sigma faced the other two people reknowed as Gods. "It took you people long enough." Reikoku stated glaring into the eyes of Aoi, however, Reikoku cut off his sight, but his senses heightened. Protecting him from any genjutsu Aoi would try to place. "The numbers are in your favor. That isn't fair." Reikoku lowered down, and placed his hands on the ground. "Come out..." A large cloud of smoke emerged, and over time cleared. "Sigma's eye grew large. "No..." Sigma clinched his fist tightly and firmly together. "I defeated you." Reikoku laughed, "Oh you mean the prototype. This is the original, Takemono. However it won't be so easy." "Sigma, who is this man?" Aoi asked as he got in front of Tomiko. "Aoi, I'm fine, I can handle myself......(grunt)." Tomiko says. "Tomiko, I understand you want vengeance and from what just happened, but right now, you need to stay out of this, think of our future kids that we will have. Can't have them if you die today." Aoi says as he turned his back to look at Tomiko. "Sigma, do you need Tomiko for something in this fight, if not, she will go back to the Mist Village to get checked out." Aoi says to Sigma. "And one more thing, I have something that I haven't showed you yet, and I can sense that this man is powerful, so we need to lure him to a large amount of water." Aoi says to Sigma. "I know what you're thinking...Reikoku can absorb things, even without the accusation of the Rinnegan." Reikoku laughed, "Oh you mean the prototype. This is the original, Takemono. However it won't be so eas-" Sigma interrupted Reikoku, appeared at the stomach of Reikoku, his Lame drove into him. "I'm done giving you time to react." The area around was quiet, "Sigma, I'm impressed." Reikoku stepped back, revealing that the sword missed, and was blocked by his bone. "I see you've become close to my Shikotsumyaku. "How!? I know I punctured you." "All I did was verse my Killing Intent, and placed it onto you." Takemono's body bloated, gathering a large amount of chakra. It then launched it towards Sigma. Sigma attempted to move however he was bounded by Reikoku. He needed help, and fast. Right before the concentration of chakra was fired towards Sigma, Chains came up from behind the Takemono and pulled him of the track of firing the chakra towards Sigma. Although the Takemono absorbed chakra, it was busy charging up chakra, so the chains worked long enough to throw him off track. "I think you all need me." Tomiko stated as she stood up. Then Aoi uses his Trident and taps the ground again creating another body of water, "Tomiko, get Sigma out of there!" he says as she shoots this formula at Sigma. Once latched onto Sigma, he is then teleported to her position. Then with the water Aoi made, a tsunami stirs up and is launched at Reikoku. Category:Fanfiction